User blog:BlackSuitHalo/C
Killian's welcome Killian: Welcome to the Brotherhood of Nod, our relationship with Tiberium has always been greatly misunderstood, most people do not realize that the roots of our faith extend back several millenniums, long before the emergence of the green crystal on Earth in 1995. An event foreseen by our great Leader, Kane. The existence of Tiberium was covered up for years by GDI. They call themselves the 'Global Defense Initiative' but they are actually a fascist, political consortium of wealthy nations hell-bent on controlling the sacred green crystal. While GDI suppress the truth about Tiberium, the Brotherhood worked tirelessly to acquire samples of the green crystal, to study it, to unlock its potential, as a new energy source. (Notes here: Couldn't they have siphoned off some of it from the harvesters?) The mainstream media branded us as 'terrorists' but in 2019, we exposed GDI as the real terrorists. We forced them to confess their hatred sins against humanity. Once the truth was made public, the Brotherhood grew exponentially. People from all walks of life flocked to our faith. We work tirelessly spreading Tiberium around the globe, so those without will benefit from the vast powers of the green crystal. For our efforts, we were relentlessly attacked by GDI and their army of power-mongers. The result? Was two pointless world wars that succeeded in killing millions. When the Brotherhood could not be eliminated through war, GDI tried a more subversive tactic, they unilaterally redrew all international border lines, relegating all NOD followers into inhospitable Yellow Zones while claiming the pristine and exclusive Blue Zones, all for themselves. Now, despite rumors of Kane's death, the Brotherhood remains stronger than ever. Our commitment to Tiberium undying and with your help, we will continue to spread the gospel, of the great green crystal. (Fades off) Kane's welcome Kane: And he cried in a loud voice “Lazarus, come forth”! And Lazarus did arise from the grave. I have always believed that faith was measured in deeds, not words. And while many of my children worshipped my name, their deeds betrayed them. In my absence they strayed from the path but you, you my son your faith never waned. Not in Honduras or Jericho, not in the Great Rio Insurrection. You risked your life countless times to topple GDI, to perpetuate our cause, to honor my name. (Bows slightly) But now I call upon you again to bring glory to the Brotherhood. I have seen that GDI is vulnerable, bloated by arrogance and complacency. Now is the time to strike, while they congratulate themselves on Tiberium advancements Nod made decades ago, we will expose their weaknesses for all the world to see. Ajay will brief you on your mission. Like you, his faith is unquestioned. (Leaves) Texting of audio from Command And Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars's cutscenes. I do not own nor do I claim ownership of any material stated in this blog post. You are free to use this speech freely, though do mention author.BlackSuitHalo 15:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts